thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Halliwell (TUAU)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the three sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder" History Early Life Prue was born on November 27th, 1994, to Ben Ravencroft and Patrica Halliwell. Prue is the eldest child born to Nicholas and Patty, and her sister Piper and Phoebe were born August 3rd, 1997 and October 22nd, 1999. On January 24th, 1999, Prue was abducted by the sorcerer Belasco, who was originally in league with Ben to steal the Halliwell family's powerful tome of magic. Belasco brought Prue to his extra-dimensional realm, which he called Limbo but is also known as Otherplace, initially to coerce Ben into giving him the Warren Grimori. However, after learning that Patty was the mother of the Charmed Ones, Belasco turned a portion of Prue's soul demonic in nature, giving that part of her a strong tendency towards what humanity considers evil. This part of her soul was what Prue called her "darksoul." In the process Belasco also conjured a "bloodstone" from Prue's soul and placed it within the so-called Beatrice Medallion. If and when Belasco conjured five bloodstones for the medallion, Prue, who would then be the Darkchilde, entirely demonic in nature, would serve as the means by which Belasco's masters, the demonic Elder Gods, would invade and conquer the Earth and its entire universe. Belasco's spell also gave Prue's darksoul considerable sorcerous power. About a week later, Ben, Patty, and her mother Penny, managed to rescue Prue after an unborn Phoebe gave Patty a premonition that lead to her discovering where exactly she had been kidnapped. Before banishing Belasco to Tartarus, he revealed that Ben originally used Patty and preyed upon her affections to get close enough to steal her family's book of spells. Horrified by this revelation, Penny imprisoned Ben alongside Belasco. Prue returned to Earth and Penny took Prue under her wing, hoping to teach her how to combat Belasco's evil influence. Penny gave Prue her first lesson in how to utilize magic. However, Patty feared that the more Prue learned of magic, the easier it would prove for Belasco to corrupt her. Therefore, Patty decided to bind Prue and her sister's powers after Phoebe was born, and until she could figure out a way to remove the demon inside Prue, erased all recollection her children had of the existence of the supernatural. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. Physical Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although after becoming a Charmed One her fashion sense became more risque and revealing. *'Hair:' For most of her life it was a very dark brown, almost black. In her mid-twenties, she has a blonde pixie cut. *'Wardrobe:' Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing after becoming a witch. From her awakening as a Charmed One onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Prue is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and even an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Prue's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, spirit boards, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Prue and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle described Prue as being "strong in wild magic". **'Astral Projection:' Prue has mastered the art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate her astral self - the sheath of the soul, or life essence - from her physical self and travel through space unbounded by physical laws while retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous mystical means. Prue is of such mastery that she can remain in her astral form for up to 24 hours before there is any corporeal deterioration of her physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical body while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in her wraith-like state. **'Conjuring:' She is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'Elemental Projection:' Prue can shoot bolts of lightning or gusts of air from her hands. **'Energy Constructs:' Prue can can erect mystical energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. **'Potioncraft:' Prue appears to be an adept in potion making because of her skills in chemistry and baking. One of her potions threw several demons off their feet when she threw it at them, her sleeping potion completely knocked out both Rowena and Sam, while another potion of hers immobilized Castiel and Jack by encapsulating their feet. She also knew that there was no such thing as a "courage potion". **'Eldritch Armor:' The more that Prue uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown, but is hinted to be demonic. **'Soulsword:' The soulsword was created by Prue during her imprisonment in Limbo. Prue magically caused her own life force energy to manifest before her. Once this happened she cast her hand into a pool of eldritch energy and imagined a weapon in her mind. When she withdrew her hand she was holding the soulsword, created from her own soul. A simple looking blade upon its origin, it develops intricate designs and forms upon itself the more Prue uses it, becoming more powerful with each use. The soulsword will have no physical effect on a non-supernatural creature; it will pass right through such a creature as if it were intangible. However, the soulsword can release a non-supernatural being from any magical spell that it is under. Moreover, the soulsword can physically injure arid even kill a supernatural being such as a demon. Prue can make her soulsword appear and vanish at will. **'Power of Three:' The Charmed Ones possess a unique magical connection with one another, rooted in their bond as sisters and as a family. As a collective, their powers are tied to each other and they are at their most powerful when working as one force. However, as a collective they suffer from the drawback that one death weakened the collective as a whole. They normally pool their collective powers together by linking hands and chanting spells together, although the latter is not always necessary as long as all three sisters are together for the spells to work. *'Telekinesis:' Prue is a telekinetic, who can levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects at will. According to Leo, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. She primarily channels her powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. Prue can use her powers in a more lethal manner, such as telekinetically pinching a person's left coronary artery and thereby cutting of the blood flow to their heart. The outer limits of her telekinetic power have never been clearly established, though she can exert enough telekinetic force to levitate a station wagon with some strain. **'Telekinetic Force Bolts: '''Prue is able to fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands capable of knocking seven 250-pound men standing ten feet from her a distance of five feet. **'Force Field:' Prue can telekinetically compress air molecules together, thereby forming force field-like barriers that can be used as protective shields. Her force fields are strong enough to deflect bullets and push away oncoming cars. **'Molecular Acceleration:' Prue can stimulate molecules to increase friction, resulting in either melting or burning. **'Tactical Telekinesis:' Prue can use her telekinetic powers to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to super-human levels: she made her punches powerful enough to knock out two large men, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers, and even send a SWAT team member flying. **'Flight:' Prue can use her powerful telekinetic abilities on herself or others to fly or levitate to varying extents. *'Teleportation:' Prue can generate a teleportation field about herself with which she can teleport herself, her clothing, and, within limits, a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with her (e.g. objects and a number of people near her) across citywide distances. The longer the distance over which Prue teleports herself, the harder and more exhausting it is for her to make the teleportational "jump." Under optimal conditions, teleporting only herself and her clothing, Prue can displace herself a distance of about 20 miles per second. Making a vertical teleportation upwards is difficult and dangerous. Prue has made a vertical teleportational "jump" of 5 miles by pushing herself to her physical limits. Prue has an extrasensory instinct that prevents her from materializing within a solid object when she arrives at her destination, allowing her to teleport to locations she has never seen or visited. *'Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement:' Prue is able to create teleportation warps, appearing as blinking holes, outlined with neon red light. She can use these warps on people or objects and has transported continental distances with great difficulty. She can also open teleportals, passing only her hand through them to grab objects nearby. **'Displacement Field Gars:' Prue is capable of manifesting the energy for her portals in the form of short energy-matter javelins, which she can throw at her targets, either partially or fully teleporting then away. Prue can use this ability both offensively and defensively, opening blink holes to divert attacks or as makeshift way point markers for matter substitution and teleport beacons. She can send multiple targets to multiple locations at once using her javelins. *'Hypnosis:' Prue possesses the ability to mesmerize others (especially men) with a glance, controlling what they see, hear, or do. This mental domination is only possible over those minds who are less adept than her own; though her sisters are inherently immune to her hypnosis. Her control over a person (or persons) persists until such time as the subject completes the task he or she was given, until Prue willfully releases him or her, or until the effect of the hypnosis loses its potency (generally a matter of hours for most minds). *'Magical Senses:' Prue's senses are innately honed to a state of heightened awareness, making her more perceptively aware of the world around her than ordinary humans, particularly in regards to magic. Her mystic vision enables her to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her; and perceive supernatural creatures who are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye (e.g. reapers, faeries, and ghosts). **'Evil Sight:' After touching a rune in the Vortex Verabus underneath Halliwell Manor, Prue awoke a latent power tied to the demon inside her known as the "evil sight". According to Priyanka Bari, this ability allows Prue to see through the eyes of evil (i.e. demons) and even remotely perceive evil acts, including those that have occurred in the past. She can also sense the presence of supernatural evil or track it across great distances, and her demonic senses warn her of impending mystical attacks. *'Telepathic Link:' Prue shares a psychic link with her sisters, which makes communication with each other easier and practically untraceable. Prue and her sisters can even cast spells invoking the ''Power of Three mentally, without the need to vocally recite their spells. Abilities *'Ambidexterity:' Prue is shown to be ambidextrous, as she writes with her left and right hand. *'Baking:' Prue has a fondness for baking and knows several recipes such as cookies, shortbread, and even soufflé. She was able to use this hobby of hers to bake cookies with a high enough sugar ratio to cause a reaction within the Harbinger of Death. *'High Intellect:' Prue is a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. She has a particular aptitude for chemistry and biology, pursing a career as a geneticist. Prue is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. *'Multilingualism:' Prue can speak both English and French, and some high school Latin. *'Experienced Combatant:' Prue began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Prue is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Vinceres, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. Prue also took seven years of fencing lessons as a child, and is quite adept at the use of bladed weapons, most notably the longsword. Equipment *'Excalibur:' Prue is the current wielder of the legendary sword Excalibur. According to lore, this sword is also one of only five other blades that can inflict serious harm onto a dragon and it augments the power level of any magic user who holds it. *'Melinda's Grimoire: '''Melinda Warren was a powerful witch in 1692. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by her only daughter, and it was passed down from generation to generation and the Charmed Ones use their ancestor's grimoire to learn witchcraft. Weaknesses * '''Distraction:' Denying Prue from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, she is vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: When emotionally distressed, Prue's supernatural powers will be affected and potentially weaken the collective magic of the Charmed One's (The Power of Three). Her telekinetic powers, in particular, are triggered by anger and frustration. Pure is also known to levitate objects around herself when worried or anxious. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause Prue to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. Being a descendant of the Homo magi, the Lobelia flower can temporarily neutralize Prue's magic and be used to weaken her as one would weaken a vampire with nightshade. * The Ibi: The use of dark magic or intense emotions can cause Prue to grow mentally and physically more demonic. When the demonic side of Prue's soul manifests, her skin thickens and her nerves are frayed, effectively dulling her pain receptors * Iron: As with all human sorcerers, Prue's magical powers are blocked, or at the very least dampened, when she is bound by iron. Abby was able to restrain Prue using iron chains, though she was eventually able to escape the chains. * Magic: While one of the most powerful witches in the world, Prue is still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Prism of Souls, Amulet of the Archangels, and Dark Objects. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Prue is still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, she can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. As a Homo magi, Prue is immune to the negative effects of drowning. * Overexertion: Prue's reserves of magical energy accumulate if not used, but overuse can deplete them to the point that further use of them starts to put a considerable strain on her physical well-being, and this leaves her mystically debilitated for an extended period of time. As with other magical users, the only way to restore their waning powers is an extended period of rest. Prue can use her telekinetic powers at maximum exertion for about an hour before her mind suffers from fatigue or headaches. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)